


Reverse saiyan zeal

by annetzita



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulma As A Saiyan, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love, Minor Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Neck Kissing, POV Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Saiyan Instincts, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Sex, Vegeta as a earthling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetzita/pseuds/annetzita
Summary: Vegeta notices that Bulma walks very strangely, she just trains and trains; but why every time he touches her she leaves? What he does not know is that Bulma is in heat saiyajin.An alternate universe where Bulma is a saiyajin and Vegeta is a human scientist, with the context of the 3 year period to prepare against the androids. It is only a one-shot (advance)
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Reverse saiyan zeal

He couldn’t even stop thinking about that stubborn woman that was only obsessed to become stronger than Chichi, all day she was locked in the gravity chamber, did she have no limits? Didn't she take into account her physical and mental health? If even he as a scientist had a time limit of being locked in a laboratory and he loved his work ...

The truth, he did not understand the Saiyans.

It wasn't a long time ago that the gravity chamber blew up into thousands of pieces and with Bulma inside. The truth is, he had been so scared that he cared little that his girlfriend was talking to him, the woman had exploded with the camera inside and needed his urgent help. His parents and he had cured her, bandaged her wounds and he even stayed caring for her until night to verify that the fever went down at once.

And how did that woman thank him?

Returning to training.

What a stubborn woman, he shouldn't even be thinking about her, she did was none of his business, he shouldn't care.

_But… what if she gets hurt? What if she passes out?_

No. It shouldn't matter to him, if that woman wanted to continue training, then to continue with her obsession to surpass Kakaroto's harpy, he was not interested. What's more, he didn't even know why he was thinking about her when he had to think about his relationship with Lupreta.

_Because you're not interested in Lupreta anymore, Vegeta, accept it. Besides Bulma can get hurt, she almost died recently, will you really let her continue training?_

Damn conscience! If he just stopped meddling with his damn business, everything would be fine! He didn't care about that woman! He did not care.

However, he couldn't stop thinking about her, nor could he look away from the communicator that linked him to her… damn it.

He sighed heavily. Just this once he would take care of getting her attention, if she refused it wouldn't be his fault. That woman was crazy, obsessed with becoming stronger, when the first thing she should worry about was herself, not about becoming stronger than Chichi.

Without waiting any longer, he pressed the button and communicated with Bulma.

Immediately, the woman appeared on his screen, lifting and circling 360 degrees with her eyes closed. She looked calm ... but no matter how she looked, he began to speak.

"You can tell why the hell you're training, woman!" He yelled “It was just yesterday that the camera exploded! Will you continue training? " He snapped irritably.

"Yes, what's the matter, earthling?" Bulma replied continuing to train highly.

"What do you mean with what's the matter ?! Damn it, woman! If you keep training you are going to hurt yourself and thus you will not be able to beat Chichi as you say so much! " He screamed with fury, the truth, the stubbornness of the woman made him mad.

"I'm worth shit! Leave me alone for a good time! I am the princess of the Saiyans, nothing would hurt m….! " She was unable to complete her sentence because she immediately felt herself fall to the ground and the force of gravity was crushing her strongly.

Vegeta couldn't get a sly smile knowing that he was right “What were you saying, woman? That nothing can with you? Of all the women I have met, you are the most stubborn I have ever met ... "

Bulma tried to get up as hard as she could, but she couldn't. The gravity was crushing her and the irritating voice of that Earthling did nothing but anger her; unable to hold on any longer, she yelled at him "Can you just fucking shut up for a damn time, damn earthling ?!" She shout truthfully; However, with gravity overwhelming her, she couldn't help but faint and fall on the metal floor of the chamber.

"Bulma!" Vegeta was immediately concerned “Woman, answer! Bulma! "

No, no, no, no, no ... Damn it, Bulma had passed out and gravity was still on, if he left her like this for longer, her body would most likely be crushed by gravity. He had to help her.

Without waiting any longer, he turned off the communication and ran towards the gravity chamber.

* * *

It had been two days since Bulma passed out in the gravity chamber, two days where he had been watching over her health and safety; He cleaned her bandages, checked her temperature, although he denied admitting it, he worried about Bulma.

He didn't care that she was a Saiyan, she was a woman after all; and like all the females of the different species, they are the ones who are more delicate and prone to easily hurt themselves. Most likely, Bulma was no exception.

He hated to admit it, but he cared about her. She always trained, she only went out to eat, went to her room, and went back to the gravity chamber; a vicious and boring routine. Sometimes he wondered if at least she allowed herself to have a social life, all people (human or not) have a social life, a friend or a partner to tell the adventures ... did Bulma not have one?

Imagining that scenario made him feel sorry for her.

Maybe he should be more compassionate and sociable with her, although socialization was not his specialty, he would do it for that woman to make her understand that she was not alone ... and that she had him ...

Walking through the corridors and bringing the breakfast for Bulma, he entered the nursing, such was his surprise to find the woman standing removing the bandages from her body.

"But what the hell are you doing, woman ?!" he screamed, really couldn't she stop being so stubborn and obsessive for at least a minute? That crazy woman!

“What else do you think I'm doing, you jerk? Taking away these damn things to go training, I don't need them. " Bulma replied.

That does she not need them? That woman was insane! She was completely hurt and said she was fine, no … she was going to listen to him, he would not allow her to disobey his orders.

Quickly setting the tray of food on the desk, he grabbed Bulma by the arm and sat her on the bed.

"But who the hell are you to pull me like that!" She said trying to get out of his grip.

"You're going to hear me damn it, woman of a thousand demons! You're not going out until you're completely healed! Aren't you going to get tired of training all day?”He replied with a vein on his forehead looking directly into her deep blue eyes!

“I can't get tired, you jerk! It's not my fault that Earthlings like you are damn lazy and don't train at all! I'm not surprised, no wonder you have gained weight ” she said with a sly smile and with her arms crossed, not realizing that her small and mischievous tail had undone its tie on her waist.

"That have I gained weight ?!" Vegeta said indignantly “Who the hell do you think you are, woman, to tell me that I have gained weight! I am the great scientist Vegeta and I am the most handsome and intelligent man on the earth and nothing and no one is going to tell me that I a… ”He could not continue any longer because immediately his curiosity went to a mischievous light blue tail that shamelessly touched his muscular arm.

Bulma couldn't help but blush at it, her damn tail was preferring a scandalous man like him, but what stupidity, and on top of it without impudence. The damn limb ... if it weren't for the fact that it's an important part of her body, she'd remove it.

Bulma tried to speak, but immediately her eyes collided with Vegeta's, getting lost in his deep, dark eyes.

Vegeta saw her, her eyes flushed, the soft and delicate blue limb that touched his arm shamelessly, it turned him on ... it sent an electrifying wave through his entire being ... and those eyes ... her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had seen in this life, that peculiar blue contained a special shine ...

He was just mesmerized by her.

Bulma didn't know what to say, she had never been in a situation like this, so weird… so unusual… however, the way she felt was something strange, something she had never felt.

Seeing how Vegeta's hand touched her cheek, she felt his skin; smooth, rough, and with an intoxicating odor.

That smell ...

And without waiting any longer, she returned to reality. Abruptly she pulled away from him and ordered her damn tail to leave her arm and flew out the window.

Vegeta didn't know what to say, what had he done wrong ... had he scared her? Indirectly insulted her? Damn, it was very difficult to understand that woman ...

As he looked at the window and the sky, a mischievous smile couldn't help but leave his lips. Without a doubt feeling her tail touch his arm and feeling her skin on his hand, was the best thing that could happen to him ...

* * *

Three days had passed since Bulma flew out of that window… three days since he hadn't seen her. And even though he denied to himself that he did, he missed her.

The truth is that he couldn't stop thinking about that moment they had together, the way they looked at each other, the way her blue tail touched him shamelessly ... he felt something he had never felt with any woman, far from it with Lupreta ...

Damn… that stubborn woman shouldn't care at all.

He had to stop thinking about her, her voice, her character, her body ... that deep down drove him crazy ... _Control yourself Vegeta! She is a woman who is only obsessed with defeating Chichi and destroying the earth! You shouldn't be thinking of her like that._

She was mean and selfish, he shouldn't care… should he? Suddenly she was like that because she never received affection from anyone, he wondered if she ever had a partner ...

The simple idea did not like him at all.

Sighing vehemently, he put down the robot he was assembling and left his laboratory, heading for the kitchen, he met his mother.

“Oh Vegeta, dear, how nice that you are around. You know, I was wondering if you could give this cupcake to the pretty Bulma. ” His mother said giving him a tray of sweets.

"Bulma?" He asked grabbing the tray. Wasn't Bulma supposed to come yet? She had returned?

"Oh dear, sorry for not telling you. It's because you were so busy that I thought not to bother you, Bulma just arrived... "Her mother said feigning concern, but then a smile came out of her "That's why I thought of bringing her cupcakes; But now that you're here, there's no one better than you to bring her the cupcakes. Come on, come on ”She said pushing him.

Accepting his mother's message, he walked thoughtfully towards Bulma's bedroom.

When he got to the room he was surprised to find it empty, for a moment he thought his mother had confused her; but then he was reminded that she could be in the bathroom so he sat on the bed and waited for her.

No more than five minutes passed when he felt the bathroom door open and Bulma came out of it, her hair wet and wearing women's clothes that fit her perfectly well.

"I can't spend even ten minutes in peace because immediately you come and ruin the moment" Said Bulma grabbing a towel and drying her bluish hair "What do you want?"

"Hmp, how ungrateful you are, woman," Vegeta said leaving the tray of sweets on the bed "I just come to leave you the tray of sweets that my mother took the moment to give you"

"Hmp..well I'm not hungry so eat it yourself" Bulma replied throwing the towel on the hanger. No more than five seconds passed when she felt her stomach growl loudly.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile at such a funny scene, unintentionally, sometimes she was very cute "Just grab the food, woman"

Bulma was totally flushed, her bloody stomach had made her look ridiculous "Hmp, I'm only going to eat because a princess like me has been brought up with the best manners that even useless earthlings like you have, not because I'm hungry"

Vegeta smirked at that.

Sitting on the side of the bed and Vegeta, she grabbed a cake and tasted it ... the taste was extremely delicious, without waiting any longer she immediately began to eat the others.

Vegeta couldn't help but smile tenderly at that peculiar scene, apparently, she hadn't eaten during these three days ... he couldn't help but worry, he wondered what she had been doing. Such was his surprise to see a peculiar and mischievous blue tail touch his arm again.

Bulma felt it and immediately stopped eating and spoke "Let him go, immediately" She ordered her tail, seeing that she was not paying attention she said again, "I said let him go, not him!" However, her tail ignored her "Damn, I told you that he did not, stop touching him." She said totally blushing.

Unable to avoid any more embarrassment, she grabbed her tail and tried to pull it out of his arm, but apparently, she refused to let go of his hold. Feeling exposed and embarrassed, she crossed her arms and looked to the side hiding her total blush at such a display of expression.

Vegeta couldn’t help but be surprised to see Bulma speaking to her tail “Can you talk to your tail? Why?"

"Don't think you're special, earthling," Bulma replied still looking at the window. Her whole face was red, she couldn't even look at him, she was dying of embarrassment. She, the princess of the Saiyans, was being exposed to an earthling like him only because of her damn TAIL "She's only like this because you're the only male around"

"Male?" Vegeta asked seeing the soft celestial tail touch his entire arm, wanting to know if it was as soft as it looked from the outside, he touched it.

"Do not touch her!" Bulma screamed when she felt his touch, she was getting turned on and the mere fact that a male touches her tail meant that he was ready to have sexual contact as a Saiyan couple. "Enough! Get back to your place of a damn time!

Finally paying attention to Bulma, her tail let go of Vegeta's arm and clung to her waist again.

"Why…?" Vegeta tried to ask.

"Don't think you're special, earthling" Bulma replied immediately, she still didn't dare to face such exposure "This is just because of my ..."

"Because of your ..." He tried to make her finish her sentence, curiosity growing in him each time. He wondered why Bulma's mischievous tail had touched him and she disobeyed her.

"Because of my ..." Bulma felt her cheeks getting redder, hotter "Because of my zeal ..."

Vegeta raised one of his bushy eyebrows “Because of your zeal? Are the Saiyans also have zeal? "

Determined to face him, she turned her face towards him, showing how flushed she was. “Of course we are, earthling. We, Saiyans, have a different zeal from Earth animals, we are a more developed race " She explained" We as Saiyans have to satisfy our needs, especially in our week of heat "

Vegeta couldn't help but be surprised at this, the customs and traditions of the Saiyajin race were fascinating; However, a thought crossed his mind causing him to narrow his eyes and look at her suspiciously. "So ... Can you tell where you've been these three days, woman?"

"Hmp, so what do you think? I have been looking for a man" She explained crossing her arms" However, no earthling has met what I am looking for; they're all stupid, sour, they're not even as handsome as they think "

At first, Vegeta had felt a hunch when he heard that he had gone looking for men all these days, jealousy perhaps… but when he heard that none of them met her expectations, he was relieved; However, he couldn't help but wonder if he didn't meet her expectations either ... did she include him? "Woman, then why your tail…."

“My tail is a limb of mine that I can't always control. She chose you because you are the only male I have spoken with and interacted more with ... just for that. " She said feeling again how her cheeks were tinged with pink “Don't pay any attention to her, she doesn't know what she's doing. I'll see what I'll do tonight "

"Does your heat start tonight?" Vegeta asked

“Yes, and don't worry, I won't make a fuss. I will be training all day and I will try not to cross paths with any male ”Bulma replied looking slightly at his face.

Vegeta couldn't help but worry about her, it must have been painful to spend all day training while in heat, especially when being in heat means that your hormones rise more than normal. He knew that the excitement in humans did not last almost always, because with self-satisfaction it was solved, but ... would it be enough for the Saiyans? Apparently, they had to have a partner or someone willing to do it….

He had an idea.

"And why don't you pay attention to your tail, woman?" He asked, trying to avoid showing a small blush, he knew perfectly well that he had implied his position.

Bulma couldn't help but blush at such a statement… was he lending himself to satisfy her needs because of her zeal? 

Averting her gaze from him, she looked at her tail. She knew perfectly well what it meant for her race to pay attention to their tail when they saw that it chose a person or shamelessly touched it ... she knew what it meant and especially when she was in heat.

Averting her gaze from his and feeling her face turn red, she said "You ... you have no idea what it means to pay attention to my tail ... I ..." Bulma tried to continue "I ... I won't share my zeal with you" She snapped abruptly crossing her arms.

Without knowing why, Vegeta approached Bulma, took her face with his hand, and made her look at him. The simple touch of her made him delirious, her face was soft… softer than cotton. "What's up, Bulma? Are you afraid to share your zeal with me? " He said in a husky and sexy tone.

Feeling his scent so masculine touch her face and in that damn sexy tone, it only made her shiver. "Do you want to help me with my zeal ...?" She asked a bit incredulously "Why ...?"

Vegeta did not know what to answer, seeing that feminine face, with such delicate features, and that greatness of her blue eyes ... they had him hypnotized "I don't know ... I just want to help you"

 _I just want to help you_ … Bulma couldn't help feeling a hunch in her being, no one had ever cared about her, much less offered her help. Both her parents and the miserable Frieza had taught her that only she will be left alone in the universe, nothing more ...

Losing herself in his eyes, she replied "It will only be because of my zeal, nothing more" She accepted, Vegeta felt at it.

"It will only be because of your zeal." Vegeta could see how Bulma separated from him and stood going towards the window.

"Tonight begins" She explained "I'll be back at 7 and I'll be in my bedroom" She looked at him by the shoulder and went out the window.

Vegeta saw her go, he couldn't help but smile unconsciously at it; deep down (although he denied it) his heart was pounding for that woman.

* * *

7:05 pm

He was nervous, he knew that Bulma had already arrived, he felt her enter her room ... but he was nervous, very nervous. He had never in his life been nervous when being intimate with a woman, he had had many sexual relationships in his life, many women passed over his bed; but Bulma… she made him feel different, nervous….

_Calm down Vegeta, you look like a teenager!_

Not even when he was a teenager did he feel like that, there was something that woman had that bewitched him just by looking at her, it was sure because she was a Saiyan… although it didn't happen with chichi, he never felt attracted to her, she was his best friend; but with Bulma ...

He sighed for the third time, looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked (he had a blue robe that left his abdomen exposed, and he had white shorts close to his thighs); Without thinking about it, he left his room, heading to the room on his side.

To Bulma's room.

He was surprised to find it open, apparently, she had been waiting for him too; without waiting, he opened it slowly and entered.

His gaze went around the room until he found Bulma, she was sitting on the bed dressed in just a tiny melon-colored robe. He couldn't help looking at her up and down, the fabric clung to her body revealing how well-formed she was, not only that, her bluish straight hair glowed with the darkness of the night, and her whitish skin only made her look appetizing ... beautiful ...

"Wow, you're finally coming. I really thought you weren't coming” said Bulma getting up from the bed and going towards him.

Vegeta closed the door.

He walked towards her until they met and were in the middle of the room, he couldn't help but appreciate her more than normal. Seeing her like this, so delicate, so exposed in just a robe, only made him see how beautiful Bulma was.

"Let's get started on this at once and finish as quickly as possible" Bulma said directly. Looking him straight in the eye and feeling deep down nervous, she grabbed her robe, untied her knot, and threw her to the floor, making her totally naked before him.

Fully exposed.

Vegeta couldn't help but open his eyes at Bulma's nakedness, feeling more nervous than usual. Bulma was beautiful, totally beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life; her whitish skin, her bluish hair, her feminine face, and that body….

A blush did not prevent himself from appearing on him and his dick began to turn on.

Vegeta appreciated and admired every part of her body without shame, his eyes went directly to her breasts, so big and appetizing; then went down her waist, so narrow and tiny; later by her hips, wide and well-formed. He kept looking at her hips until he reached her femininity, she was fully waxed, exposed, explicit ...

Bulma was a goddess with a perfect body.

A satisfied smile couldn't help but leave Bulma's lips, she knew that Vegeta was enjoying the sight of her body, she didn't deny it. She herself knew that she had an enviable, unique, and overflowing body. She didn't know why, but knowing that she had done that to him gave her satisfaction.

"And well?" She asked, wondering when he would start fucking her. He just had to put his dick in her and satisfy her, nothing more.

Vegeta turned his gaze to her eyes, their gazes colliding, they were lost on both of them. Unable to avoid his gaze slid over her lips, pink and fleshy ... Without avoiding more, he gently took her face and kissed her.

Bulma couldn't help but widen her eyes, what was he doing? Why were his lips pressed against hers? Wasn't he just supposed to fuck her?

Separating from him, she asked, "What are you doing, why are you pressing your lips on mine?"

Vegeta had been high on her taste; However, when he separated and heard her question he could not help but be surprised "Kissing, I'm kissing you Bulma. Have you never kissed? "

He saw her avert her pained gaze.

Now he understood.

Bulma was a woman who was raised wickedly, they did not teach her what affection, love, feelings were ... For her, there had only been fighting, torture ... nothing more.

She deserved to feel loved, dear… and he was going to give it to her.

Taking her chin and making her gaze return to him, he said "Just let yourself go, Bulma, and enjoy what an earthling like me will make you feel" And without taking it anymore he kissed her again.

He tried to convey to her everything that he had never felt in that kiss, it was sweet, docile, tender ... through that kiss, he wanted to make her feel that she could count with him, that he would always help her, that no matter what she went through he could always be there for her.

Bulma didn't know what to do at first, but then her eyes started to close and she only allowed herself to be reached by the kiss. She was shy, novice ... however, feeling her flavor and his essence made her gradually get the hang of it.

Now the kiss was passionate, Bulma had learned quickly, they both moved their lips passionately.

Feeling that it was time to take another step, Vegeta introduced his tongue into her, such was his surprise when he felt that she followed his game, a mischievous smile left his lips when he discovered that she had learned quickly.

After kissing each other for a few minutes, Vegeta trailed his kisses down Bulma's neck, while his hands gripped her waist… so tiny and narrow.

Her flavor was delicious, exquisite; He left licks, kisses, and light bites all over her neck while he handheld her waist possessively. He felt how Bulma's delicate hands were now grabbing his hair and pulling it gently, she was enjoying it too.

After a few minutes of enjoying the taste of her skin, he returned to her lips, imprisoning her so that she would not separate from him; he didn't want her to quit, no ...

Without further thought, he carried her, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He felt her warm and soft hands touch his face, that touch just drove him crazy; Without waiting any longer, he walked with her laden and laid her gently on the bed, revealing a few palatable round white breasts.

No longer able to bear the temptation, he lunged towards those breasts like a child sucking on his favorite candy. As he kissed and licked her left breast, with his hand, he delicately kneaded the right one, he enjoyed it ... He did so with each one.

Bulma didn't know what she was feeling at that moment, it was something totally different from what she was used to; Vegeta was sweet, affectionate with her to the touch, she knew that was not the right thing to do and that it went against everything she had been taught in her stay with Frieza, but ... she liked it, she enjoyed it.

Moans did not avoid leaving her lips, feeling his tongue lick her nipples and feeling his hand kneading one of her breasts, it was unhinged. Although this was all new and strange to her, it was driving her crazy ...

Letting his tongue explore that body of goddesses, Vegeta's tongue went down from her breasts to her waist, then lower until it reached her mount Venus.

Giving light blows to her area, he spread her legs slightly, exposing her intimacy, totally wet, lubricated, and exposed.

She felt him spread her legs, was he planning ...? "Hey, what are you doing…. Ah! " A loud moan left her lips as she felt his tongue run through all her intimacy. His tongue roved mischievously throughout her femininity, absorbing all her fluids and dominating her delicate cavity.

He was driving her crazy.

Without taking the feeling any longer, she grabbed Vegeta's head and buried him for all her privacy.

Vegeta's tongue traversed Bulma's vagina without measure, he drank of her essence, he tried to lick every possible cavity of her. As he licked with his tongue, with one hand he touched one of her shapely legs that were on his shoulders, and with the other hand, he went straight to her breast, kneading and touching her with the best care in the world.

However, even though he was enjoying licking her femininity and feeling her exquisite taste, he felt how his dick was worse than iron, the excitement had made it harder than a stone and it was hurting like never before.

Feeling how Bulma's grip relaxed, he took the moment to separate himself from her intimacy, and without waiting for it any longer, he lowered his boxer, exposing his dick.

When Bulma felt Vegeta's tongue leave her femininity, she was going to protest; however, such was her surprise upon meeting Vegeta's exposed dick. Her gaze traveled over his body, she appreciated his face, his body until her sight reached his dick.

She was surprised by the sight, apparently, the anatomy of earthlings was the same as her race. His dick was big, bigger than that of an average Saiyan.

A sly smile came from Vegeta's lips when he saw the lustful look that Bulma had at the exposure of his member, perhaps he could not be tall in stature, but he knew exactly what part of him was tall.

Leaning on her, he caressed her face delicately and planted a kiss, while making his dick rubbed with her clit.

Bulma stifled her moans in his mouth, feeling his cock rub against her was driving her crazy. She needs to feel him inside her, she could no longer bear all this desire to want to have him inside.

Breaking the kiss, she decided to speak “Ah! I want you inside me, now, ”she ordered.

Vegeta replied with a sly smile "Order it in a better way, ask me please ..."

Knowing that he wanted to dominate the situation and being against her thinking, Bulma agreed "Vegeta… please, I want you inside me…." A moan was coming out of her again.

"As ordered, my princess"

Without waiting any longer and having the satisfaction of hearing her so weak and submissive in his arms, he buried himself in her cavity.

"Ah!" They both let out a hoarse groan as they felt each other.

kami ... being inside her was heaven, he felt how her vaginal walls squeezed his dick perfectly.

Without waiting any longer he began to move vehemently, penetrating her as best as possible. As he penetrated her without measure, he took the opportunity to touch her face and watch her moan. Her disheveled hair, her pink face, and her whimpering lips were the best sight he could have seen in his sight.

Unable to hold it, he kissed her, clutching his arms around her waist as he felt her legs tangle around his hips. Both drowned their moans in both, they moved without frenzy, they were in time with each other's movements.

Bulma was pulling desperately at Vegeta's unruly hair, she was unhinged, she wanted to feel him more… faster, harder, rougher….

As if guessing her thoughts Vegeta began to move vehemently, grabbed her hips, and began to move roughly, faster and stronger….

The movement only made his testicles collide with her vagina, generating that the sound of their sexes colliding will be heard “Ah! Ah! Bulma! " Vegeta groaned feeling reach his climax.

"Harder, harder ..." Bulma moaned, she felt perfect how she was about to come.

Obeying her orders, Vegeta began to move roughly and quickly, as long as keeping in mind not to damage her. He kept moving without frenzy for several minutes until they felt they both reached climax.

"Bulma!"

"Ah! Vegeta! "

They both called out their names when they reached climax. Gasping for air, Vegeta rolled over to the beautiful blue-haired Saiyan's side, appreciating how wonderful she was.

“Make no mistake, Earthling. This is just because of my zeal ”Bulma emphasized, she had seen the look Vegeta gave her, she didn't know why, but it generated a strange feeling.

"Just because of your zeal, Bulma ..." It didn't matter to Vegeta if this was just because of her zeal. This woman was going to be his, only his, and he would try to prove it to her all this week, and if possible make her fall in love with him.

Because, even if he had denied it several times, he could no longer do it. He was in love with Bulma.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys! As you can see I wrote this one-shot because well...hehe, I had a little inspiration while I was in class, so I quickly started writing it before it goes away.
> 
> This one-shot itself is a preview of fanfic that I'll write more go ahead. The fanfic will be about the Dragon Ball Z story but in reverse, that is, some humans will be Saiyans (like Bulma and Milk) and the saiyans will be humans. Imagine, a saiyan Bulma and that all that Vegeta lived has happened! A Milk as powerful as Goku and a Bulma obsessed with being stronger than her.
> 
> The fanfic will especially treat from the warning of Trunks and the lapse of three years, in that lapse we will see a Vegeta as a scientist and Bulma as the princess of the saiyajins.
> 
> I hope that you have liked this advance, hehe (that by the way in the fanfic I will continue in more chapter what happened in the week Bulma's zeal ) and don't worry that I will warn you when I write the history. If you like of preference follow me in Twitter I usually hang there with my stories and the updates (AlvarezAntuanet comes out as annetzita) or if you don't follow the story to warn you when the fanfic comes out (of course if you want to read it 7u7).
> 
> I hope you are well in these delicate times, see you in the next story.  
> Love, annetzita


End file.
